Pyrrhic
by mochii-sama
Summary: As soon as the shot went in, he knew he had won everything he could ever ask for. Fame. Girls. Money. Power. Success comes at a cost though. So what was his loss?
1. Pyrrhic

**Pyrrhic**

* * *

/ˈpɪrɪk/  
_adjective  
_(of a victory) won at too great a cost to have been worthwhile for the victor.

* * *

So that's the definition of the word according to Google. I just think that it's such a pretty and meaningful word so I decided to write a fanfiction using it as a concept.

This is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfiction so I'm super excited for this~  
I hope you support this until the end!

Make sure you fave and review a lot because at the end of the day, one fave or one review isn't gonna support my family or feed my children  
/just kidding i am only a teen girl

* * *

Anyway talk to me and be my friend because I am a lonely loser, but I am also sort of cool so yeah.

I hope you enjoy and happy reading! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

With a flick of the wrist, the basketball fell into the hoop just millisecond before the blaring horn sounded.

"Rakuzan wins!" the commentator exclaimed, sending the spectators into a wild frenzy.

Akashi ignored the crowd's screams of support. He always did. Instead, his heterochromatic eyes scanned across the basketball court and rested on the rival team that just lost.

Kaijo.

To his surprise, Kaijo were pretty happy with their result. Their team's members patted each other on the back, grinning and sweating away the moments of their youth which perplexed Akashi.

_They lost. Why are they so happy?_

A pretty girl with dyed light brown hair visited Kaijo's player bench and ran into Kise's embrace.

"So that's his current girlfriend..." Akashi mumbled to himself taking note of her hair. Not that he had to, after all, this girl will be gone just like all Kise's previous girlfriends. She'll be gone in a week. Max.

_"Congratulations Akashi! Our company will continue sponsoring you for the coming year so keep up the good work!"_

**Money.**

_"It felt like that dude with the red and yellow eyes controlled me or something. Freaky."_

**Power.**

_"Do you mind answering some questions? I'll be publishing this in a magazine."_

**Fame.**

_"Wow Akashi! You're so cool! I love you!"_

**Girls.**

"Oh wait, I have a girlfriend."

Akashi remembered about Akane, his girlfriend of a couple of months. She asked him out on a whim and was accepted without much thought. Despite their dating status, the red-haired boy never really cared about her that much. He only cared about basketball and shogi. For the couple of weeks leading up to the basketball tournament he had won, Akashi ignored his girlfriend, unaware of how "lovers" were meant to act. Holding a scintillia of sympathy for Akane, he decided to invite her for a special something.

"Hey Akane, are you free on Christmas?"  
"Yeah, I am. Are we having a date?"  
"If you want to call it that, then so be it. Come to my house at 8PM and bring a gift."

Without saying another word, Akashi immediately hung up. Tears fell down Akane's face and onto the floor. Tears of joy. A stupid smile spread across her face and didn't seem to go away. "For once he's being romantic," she whispered, "For once."

It was exactly 8PM when Akane entered the house, excited to spent quality time with Akashi. To her surprise, she was greeted by a large group of people with crazy hair colours ranging from green to blue to pink. These people were the Generation of Miracles and some of their friends. There was plenty of food on the table waiting to be eaten, everybody had a smile on their face and a bunch of presents sat at the foot of the christmas tree however Akane wasn't happy.

Kise approached Akane and gave a smile, "Just place the present under the tree then come and eat with us. Don't pout like that. Smile." Feeling happy that someone noticed how she felt, she followed the handsome guy's instructions and sat down next to Akashi.

"Hey Akashi," she whispered into his ear, "Do you want to go somewhere private where we can be together?" Akashi shook his head and continued talking to the rest of the guests. Akane's heart broke. She felt sad. Angry. Frustrated. Caught up in her emotions, she stood up and bursted.

"Really Akashi?! I am your girlfriend and you can't even spare a second to be with me! For the past three months, you have been ignoring me for that stupid basketball tournament! I mean, do you even love me?!"

Akane was glad she finally got these feelings off her chest. Her breathing was so heavy that it was loud enough to be heard by people across the table.

"No."

A couple of gasps arised from the others at Akashi's blunt and honest answer. He was never really the type to sugarcoat what he said, whether someone was important to him or not. It was just a plain simple answer that caused some tears. Akane stomped her left foot on the timber floor.

"We're over! I should've broken up with you before the tournament! That would've been best!" she cried before running out the door.

"You don't know how to treat a girl, do you?" Kise chuckled, "I'll go after her in case she gets into come trouble. After all, it's dangerous for a girl to be out alone all night."

Kise took off search of Akane whilst everyone in the room continued talking. Akashi sighed and closed his eyes. _Girls take up so much work. _

_Knock knock._

Momoi rushed to open the door and brought the person in. Akashi could tell it was a female from the sound of heels as they took of their shoes. In walked a familiar looking beauty with light brown dyed hair. Her outfit consisted of a fluffy white coat, white stockings with frills and bows with a white beanie to match.

"Who are you?" someone blurted. The girl, unsure of who it came from, looked at Akashi with intrigued eyes. Her face was awfully familiar.

"I am Kise's girlfriend."

* * *

**What did you guys think of it? **  
**Comment below :)**

**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The girl stood there silently, toying with her fingers as everyone else in the room exchanged looks.

"You're Asami from Rakuzan right?" Akashi asked, tilting his head slightly to the right. His heterochromatic eyes stared deep into Asami's brown eyes. "You may sit down. Please, enjoy yourself while waiting for Kise to return," Akashi politely added patting the spot on the sofa next to him. Taking her coat off to reveal a modest long sleeved blouse, Asami nodded and sat down in between Akashi and a large dark-skinned guy with dark blue hair.

"Your boyfriend ran off with Akashi's girlfriend," Aomine, the dark-skinned guy, bluntly stated. Asami stared at Aomine and raised an eyebrow.

"Are they coming back? If not then there's not much of a point for me to be here," Asami harshly said as she leaned to retrieve her coat. Momoi, a busty pink-haired girl, hit Aomine on the shoulder and started lecturing him about common courtesy.

"You can leave if you want, but if you stay long enough, Kise will be back," Akashi mumbled, which tempted Asami. Without further questioning them, she sat back down and followed along with the Christmas cheer.

Hours of laughter and enjoyment passed by before they all knew it. Hours of fun without Kise, that is.

"Hey hey! It's midnight so let's exchange presents now!" Momoi enthusiastically suggested.

Everyone gathered in a circle and closed their eyes, holding out their present and passing it along the circle. Akashi's hands held and felt each present, but they were either too big, too small, too heavy or too light. As his fingertips brushed against the boxes of the gifts. He already knew who the gifts came from, after all, he watched them bring in the gifts.

A foreign gift wrapped in a velvety material came upon Akashi's hands. _This must be Asami's. _His hands couldn't let go of the interesting packaging that he simply stepped out of the circle and allowed everyone to keep passing the presents.

"Stop! Now please take the present you are holding and you may now open it," Momoi happily exclaimed, holding a huge box.

Akashi's fingers pried into the velvet-covered box, which opened to reveal a ring from a brand he had never heard of. It was a simple, cylindrical ring made from silver with some letters of the English alphabet carved into it.

"L-O-V-E," Akashi whispered to himself, "Love."

His eyes wandered off and rested upon Asami, who was smiling and holding a bracelet. Akashi could identify that bracelet from a distance. It was a thin bracelet with little charms of love hearts and stars hanging from it, 13 stars and 13 hearts to be exact. This bracelet was the current trend amongst the commoner kids. The bracelet looked good, but in reality it was made of an extremely cheap material and was sold at a low price as well. Although Asami seemed content, and it was none of Akashi's business what she received, the gift irked him.

"Come together guys! Let's have a drinking game!" a drunk Kagami shouted. The red head's face matched his hair as he went around giving everybody a glass of alcohol. "On the count of three! One! Two! Three!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Despite all being in high school, and minors, they all finished the cup or took a sip of it. All except Asami and Akashi.

They all started making incomprehensible sounds and conversed in slurred speech. Asami sat on the same spot as before on the sofa with perfect posture in front of an untouched glass of sake.

"Come with me," Akashi whispered, placing a firm grip on Asami's left wrist and pulling her away.

The two of them hurried up the marble staircase and entered the first room to the right. At first all Asami saw was a dark room, but as soon as they entered, she found out it was more spacious than she thought.

There was a large king sized bed with clean white sheets on one side, whilst the other side was filled with boxes that seemed to be gifts of some sort. Maroon curtains that draped from the high windows were pulled wide apart, allowing moonlight to illuminate the bedroom.

Akashi sat on the edge of his bed and patted the area next to him for her to sit. As soon as Asami felt comfortable, Akashi's mouth opened.

"It's been two weeks."

Unsure of what he was talking about, Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Two weeks since the championship match and you are still dating Kise," Akashi stated, "Normally, he only dates girls for a week before dumping them and moving on." His eyes stared straight through her, sending chills down her spine.

"Is that all you brought me here for?" Asami sighed. She had heard all these ridiculous rumours about her boyfriend in the agency she worked at, but to hear it from Akashi was something else. It actually disappointed her that Akashi, an extremely intelligent student in her school, would partake in discouraging her relationship like the others did.

Akashi held his hand up to the moonlight. The silver ring fit perfectly on the middle finger of his right hand. "Why did you choose a ring that said 'love'?"

"Because I believe everyone needs some love in their life," Asami replied, still disappointed in him.

Akashi opened a small box and took out something shimmering white. His gentle fingers freed her wrist of the cheap bracelet, and replaced it with a more exquisite one.

"Oh...thank you..." she mumbled feeling guilty for thinking bad of him. Her face blushed pink as she stared at the bracelet he gave her. "But why?"

Without much hesitation Akashi immediately answered, "The other one is cheap and that bothered me. And consider this a gift for lasting so long with him." Akashi lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "You can lie down too. After all you must be tired."

Asami curled up on the bed a metre away from Akashi.

"Are you sad that Kise didn't come back?" Akashi's tone of voice nearly sounded concerned.

"I don't mind," Asami yawned, covering her mouth.

"You sound tired, you should probably go home now," Akashi suggested. For a moment he watched her motionless body before coming to the realisation that she had already fallen asleep. He reached over her body to put the blanket over her. "How troublesome," he muttered to himself. The peaceful sound of her breathing caught his ears. He let out a slow sigh.

"I hope you weren't too lonely without Kise. I'll keep you company for now," he said aloud, even though she wasn't awake to hear his kind words. "Merry christmas, Asami."

It was now past 1AM, but Akashi didn't seem tired so he watched the full moon until his vision faded to black.

* * *

**What did you guys think of it?**  
**Comment below :)**

**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"What time is it?" Akashi groaned blinking repeatedly. He stood up and stretched in front of the black, leather chair that he slept on. "She's not here," he said to himself, staring at the empty bed. "Whatever," Akashi mumbled before getting ready for the day ahead of him.

Akashi went downstairs wearing the basketball jacket he had been wearing since the night before. The same girl who slept in his bed was sitting at the table, in his usual seat, eating breakfast without a care in the world.

"Good morning," Akashi coldly greeted out of politeness. He watched Asami's light brown hair bounce up and down as she turned around to face him. A smile spread across her face as her eyes met his.

"Good morning," Asami replied waiting for him to smile back. Remembering Akashi's reputation for being cold, she stopped waiting and sat back down. Akashi joined her at the table, but sat at the seat in front of her.

Steam wafted up from the hot pastry. Aroma filled the air. Their mouths watered. Asami stared at and compared their meals. Akashi's piece of pie was at least three times bigger than Asami's. Retaining perfect posture, Asami looked down at the delicious food in front of her and took a small bite.

"You're eating a lot of food," Asami blurted.

Akashi stopped, lifted his head then continued eating. Asami's heartbeat quickened. Unsure if she had said something wrong, Asami looked down once again and took another bite.

"I don't eat a lot. You just eat too little." Akashi didn't look up at her. "Are all models like this?" he added.

"Most," she laughed, "But I don't mind being like this for my career."

"I heard you and Kise got together after doing a photo shoot together."  
"Yes. How did you and your girlfriend start dating?"  
"She asked me then I said yes."

Uninteresting in carrying on the topic of their partners, they continued eating in silence. Finally, Asami finished the slice of pie and was about to put the plate back when Akashi's commanding voice interrupted her.

"Stop."

Akashi gave her his own plate and got another plate of food for himself.

"Eat more once in a while."

Akashi averted his eyes to the smile that formed on Asami's face.

"Thanks."

Without any more words, they both finished their food and stood up.

"Don't bother bringing the plates to the sink. The servants will take care of that," Akashi assured, "I'll take you home."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can easily walk home," Asami stated, stepping into her heels.

Akashi watched her. She wasn't wearing her fluffy white coat. Akashi noticed some goosebumps on the area of skin near her wrist- the wrist that wore the bracelet. Feeling a tiny bit of pity for her, he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Kise would be angry if I let you catch a cold," he explained. "Return it to me on the first day of the next term."

"I will," Asami mumbled as she stared at the bracelet on her left hand. Realising he had given her so much- a bracelet, a place to sleep, breakfast and a jacket- Asami bowed to him. "Thank you." Then she left.

As she walked down the footpath, her phone rang loudly.

"Hello?"  
"Hey it's me. I was so worried Asamicchi. Where were you all night?"  
"Oh. Where were _you_ all night, Ryouta? I heard Akashi's girlfriend snapped and you helped her."  
"I just bought her some ice cream then she cried it out. Nothing much."

Normally a girlfriend would be jealous. Asami nodded. She trusted Kise with all her heart and didn't doubt him for one second.

"So do you want to go out and eat breakfast together? This new place opened up."

Asami remembered the mouth-watering pie she already ate.

"I'm full. If you want to go to that place then I'll come along, but I won't eat."  
"Ahaha don't worry my dear Asamicchi! Let's go home and spend some time together."  
"Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
"Love you, Asamicchi."  
"Love you."

After walking down quiet streets, Asami entered the building of apartments and proceeded to the top floor. Opening the door, she walked into the luxurious suite that belonged to Kise.

"Welcome home!" the blonde exclaimed as he energetically ran to embrace her. His smothering kisses caused her to squeal, laugh and run away from him.

"I made two rice omelettes but I can only eat one. Will you eat with me?" Kise asked, playfully pouting.

Asami looked up at the ceiling and back at Kise.

"I guess I can eat some more..." she mumbled.

"Thanks Asamicchi, I love you so much!" Kise grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek.

The two of them sat down at the table and ate Kise's specialty dish whilst talking and kicking each other's feet under the table.

* * *

**What did you guys think of it?**  
**Comment below :)**

**l**  
**l**  
**V**


End file.
